


The After Party

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, Humor, M/M, Presents, Rhodey Birthday Week 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least I hope so :p, bad ending bc I never know how to end fics klajsdadj, i’m going to see if I can tag more things later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: After a party thrown in celebration of Rhodey and Bucky's thirty day adoption period ending and officially getting custody of their newborn daughter, the happy couple go through all the gifts given to them by their superhero friends (and associates).





	The After Party

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY!!!!!!!!!

"James Barnes Rhodes, what are you doing?" Rhodey said in a mock accusing tone.

He jogged down the rest of the steps down to the living room where Steve and Happy had left all the presents after the party ended. Said man had left shortly after seeing to it that his husband was comfortable on the couch feeding their daughter Winnie and watching an old episode of Preacher to take a shower.

And as it turns out, Bucky had taken advantage of being left alone with someone incapable of snitching on him and decided to go through the massive pile of gifts solo.

Bucky laughed, completely shameless at being caught, while he tugged the cradle he'd put Winnie down in closer to the tissue paper and bow wasteland that the living room floor had devolved into. He gestured helplessly at the mess and the sleeping infant.

"Sorry, hon, it was the baby. She just had to know what everyone got her." He directed big, blue puppy eyes at his lover. "You should've seen her jump outta the cradle and tear open her gifts. I couldn't stop her. The army never trained me for that."

"And I thought we'd have to wait until she started teething before she caused this much trouble." Rhodey fake sighed with a fond smile.

"It's not a total loss, she did a lot of the work for us. Now we can revel in the spoils of a party we didn't even have to throw."

Rhodey snickered, he took a seat conveniently on the other side of the brunet where a clearing in the torn wrapping paper was. He grabbed what he knew had to have come from the Lang-Wilson family considering Rhodey and Bucky had matching "I'm a veterinarian's wife" mugs from Cassie two Christmases ago that had been wrapped up in the same Disney Princess themed paper. 

Bucky scooted closer. "What do you think it is?"

"I know it's not a diaper cake because Scott's is still in the hallway. I want to say it's clothes with gay puns."

"Well it's Sam and Scott, the only jokes they know are lame gay puns and worse dad jokes."

"Hey, that blowjob joke Sam said was funny!" Rhodey declared as loud as he dared without waking up Winnie.

As expected, the box was full of baby clothes with little sayings like "My dads think they're the boss" and "Daddy Daddy Me" in a heart, along with handmade Cassie Coupons for various babysitting duties and discounts. One even included five hours of babysitting for six dollars an hour and coming home to a premade nightcap.

"We're going to have to talk to Scott about that," Bucky commented as he eyed the coupon.

"It's Cassie, it's probably a joke.. hopefully."

The rest of their gifts included multiple copies of Corduroy they stopped knowing what to do with after the sixth one, a star chart of the night Winnie was brought home, blankets, stuffed animals, Target gift cards, formula powder, diaper cakes that ranged in simplicity and size, a "My gay aunt is cooler than yours" shirt courtesy of one Natasha Romanov, an electric bottle cleaner, dresses for as early as three months all the way to three years old, and more bottles and pacifiers than they thought were necessary until they texted Scott and found out that yes, the more bottles and pacifiers the better.

Bucky held up the last unopened gift. "What do you think the King of Wakanda got our little girl?"

"Let's mix it up a little, it’s Corduroy in Xhosa," Rhodey said only half seriously.

The younger man opened the box and lifted up a set of labelled bathrobes and a three piece set of similar hooded towels. On the hood of each robe and towel was a name that had Bucky groaning.

Honeybear, Buckybear, and Winnie the Pooh Bear.

"Did Tony tell-of course Tony did." Bucky rubbed a thumb over the robe meant for him. "I wish this wasn't soft, but vibranium makes clothes sooo silky."

Rhodey grabbed a note tucked inside one of the towels. It said the royal family and General Okoye humbly requested for family photos with the robes.

Fair enough.

"Screw Strange's Doctor Seuss collection, this is my favourite gift."

"I don't know, I think whoever gave us what I think is one of those seven foot Costco teddy bears is my favourite person." Rhodey leaned close enough to the giant, horribly wrapped monstrosity propped up against the adjacent bookshelf to tug it closer in order to read the tag. "Joint gift from all the Guardians.. makes sense."

"What're we going to do with a seven foot teddy bear?"

"Burning Man?"

"Oooorrrrrr.."

Rhodey got up and walked over the giftwrapping disaster that would make Martha Stewart cry. He found a corner of the paper that hadn't been taped down--not that there was only one spot where that occurred--and proceeded to tear off the paper and kick the remains away until a furry, brown bear taller than even Bucky sat innocently on the carpet. He hauled the faux creature over to Bucky and laid it down. The latter caught on to his idea and moved to lay across one of the bear's massive legs.

"They really know how to make 'em at MIT, huh?" Bucky teased.

"Tomorrow, I'll whip out my emergency MREs and show you how to make a ranger's cookie."

"Oh God no," the younger man groaned.

Rhodey situated himself on the stuffed animal's stomach, laying on his side to look at Bucky who was fighting off sleep. When the army vet realized he was being stared at, he grinned boyishly.

"We did it, babe. We're a _family_." 

The pilot reached over to interlock his fingers with prosthetic ones. "Almost took us two years, but we're here."

"Three and a half if you count courting and having to prove to Tony and Pep that I was good enough for you."

"Well somebody had to vet my gentleman callers."

"I swear, HYDRA was nothing compared to sitting across from those two at Starbucks trying to convince them to give me your mom's number." 

Rhodey snorted, "You know I could've given it to you. She's my mom after all."

"Yeah." Bucky grinned harder. "But you were worth fighting for."

"Oh man, you're so corny," the older of the two laughed. "I'm going to tell Winnie when she's older how corny you are."

"Go ahead, I'll still be like this."

After Rhodey's laughter subsided, the hand in his untwined from his own to trail up his bare arm. Soft blue eyes locked with his and he felt himself inching closer to his husband until the tips of their noses ghosted each other's.

"I love you. I love you, I love Winnie, I love this house, and I love whatever happens tomorrow." Bucky whispered, his eyes closed as he leaned in, his prosthetic hand cupping Rhodey's warm cheek, and he pressed their lips together just for a second before a loud cry shocked him to his bones.

"Oh, baby, Daddy's coming!" Rhodey shot up faster than he would in his War Machine suit and carefully scooped up the crying Winnie Katrina Rhodes. "Buck, can you make another bottle, please?"

Said man rolled onto his back and covered his eyes while he laughed. "Oh, we're definitely using one of the Cassie Coupons tomorrow." He got up a millisecond later to do as his dear husband asked.

This was their life now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies and one birdy in particular, captainmistyknight! I hope you had a good time reading this and enjoy your gift on a day that isn't even your birthday, ahaha. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by the ending of Fate of the Furious when Dom goes "Everybody.. meet Brian." Y'know, that scene that depending on the time of day and current emotional state will either have me squealing or sobbing while Kehlani and G Eazy sing. Except that I couldn't write the actual party scenes like I originally intended--terribly sorry, nothing flowed right, there was zero transition--but at least I got the fluff and humor instead of all the angst I originally planned! And Cassie's mugs were meant to say "I'm a veteran's husband", but they were all out. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Oh well. 
> 
> Anyways, take care! It's still warm where I live and I don't understand the fucking point of fall if it's not cold enough for me to wear shorts and a hoodie. Eighty. Degrees. Is. Not. Chilly. Motherfuckers. I am burning up here!.. whelp, supposed to be saying goodbye. Uhh, do well in school if you're attending, buy good candy for Halloween, go see the new Halloween movie bc it has Jamie this time, so that's a pretty good guarantee it's going to be hella dope. Oh! And appreciate underappreciated black characters like my dad.
> 
> All my love~  
> Robin


End file.
